<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous: Secrets of the Ruins by Writing_Like_Ill_Die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671699">Miraculous: Secrets of the Ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die'>Writing_Like_Ill_Die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luciano’s Challenges [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Ancient China, Canon Rewrite, Character Bashing, Chinese Character, Chinese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Minor salt, Not Canon Compliant, Sabrina Raincomprix Needs Love, Very very minor, but minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is given the once in a life time opportunity to go to China on a excavation of a newly discovered ruins. Along the way, she’ll make some friends and discover the many secrets hidden in the ruins that the Order once called home.</p><p>PART 1: The Return of Multimouse [POSTED]<br/>PART 2: Guardian of the Guardians [IN PROGRESS]<br/>PART 3: Change [IN PROGRESS]</p><p>—<br/>OR: Luci Tries to Upstage the Shanghai Special Before It Comes Out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Bourgeois/Original Male Character, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Original Male Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Sabrina Raincomprix, Master Fu &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luciano’s Challenges [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miraculous: Secrets of the Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinda season 4 spoilers??? Just the fact that she’s going to China. I’m making a personal challenge to write this before the special comes out, to see how this compares to canon. ALSO. This is a continuation of Day 22 in my saltfic book! It won’t make sense unless you read that first. But in case you don’t want to read that, you basically just have to know that Chloé is illegitimate, Audrey isn’t her real mom, she was given birth by a very sweet and loving man named Francois who then assists in her redemption alongside Marinette. This also counts as day 27 for saltfic sept!! </p><p>Prompt: “This isn’t over.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past several months have been... very different. There’s been a lot of change. Marinette discovered that there is more to Chloé than meets the eye, and helped her heal. She found out that Adrien was hiding some things too, and her crush crumpled like a burning building. The class was slowly starting to trust Chloé. People were slowly starting to resent Adrien. Marinette’s world was turned on it’s head.</p><p>And things only changed more from there.</p><p>A new girl had said she was ladybug’s best friend. Somehow, everyone believed her, except Chloé and Sabrina. Marinette had wondered about that, if they were only going off her word.</p><p>“I mean, yeah.” Chloé had dismissed, laying in her bed with a book on her chest. “After all, you <em>are</em> Ladybug’s best friend.”</p><p>Marinette was left speechless.</p><p>“You think I didn’t notice that after I almost got akumatized by Agreste that Ladybug knew the personal details of the story? It was either you or Sabrina. But then I looked deeper, and I found out that you scored Cessaire an interview with Ladybug. How did you manage that?” Chloé was smiling wide, and it was as scary as it was kinda attractive. Sabrina had gigged as Marinette sputtered helplessly.</p><p>“Also, there just happened to be footage of a tiny pink mouse hero with navy blue hair floating around. Wonder who that was...?” Chloé grinned like a Cheshire Cat.</p><p>Marinette sighed. “You got me. Ladybug is a friend of mine. But you can’t tell anyone!! If anyone finds out, Hawkmoth might find out, and he might target me for info, and—“</p><p>“Mari! It’s okay.” Sabrina put her hands on her shoulders to ground her. “We won’t tell. Chloé didn’t spill the beans on her moonlighting, after all.”</p><p>It was Chloe’s turn to sputter while Marinette stares at Sabrina, open-mouthed.</p><p>Sabrina giggled. “What? You thought you could name yourself Queen Bee and your best friend wouldn’t notice?”</p><p>“Ugh... At least Marinette didn’t figure it out first...” Chloé grumbled.</p><p>“Actually... I might have been the one to recommend you?” Marinette giggled sheepishly.</p><p>“What?!” Chloé shouted, sitting up too quickly and launching her book all the way across the room.</p><p>—</p><p>“You need to take the high road.” Adrien told Marinette. Chloé finally forced her way in the door, Sabrina behind her.</p><p>“AGRESTE! I told you not to mess with Mari!!”</p><p>Needless to say, they didn’t take the high road. The class ostracized them, made them seem like horrible people, but Marinette didn’t care. If they wanted to believe Lie-la after her warnings, they could. Being with Chloé and Sabrina... that was way more fun.</p><p>Of course there was plenty of fun things to occupy themselves in the hotel, like the indoor pool and movie theatre (Marinette ended up loving Mean Girls), But the two were pretty fun themselves. Chloé’s game of dressing up as Ladybug soon included her. Marinette and Sabrina took turns being either a hero or an akuma. Sabrina remained Chat Noir, but Chloé had a Multimouse costume custom made for Marinette. Because of course she did.</p><p>Marinette even found that Chloé’s parents were good to be around. Err... maybe not Audrey.</p><p>Audrey liked Marinette and was happy to help her with designs but... some people just didn’t want to change, and that was fine with Chloé and Marinette.</p><p>But Andre, when he wasn’t busy... he was getting better. And it was thanks to Chloé’s biological parent.</p><p>It wasn’t much of a shock, in retrospect, that Audrey wasn’t the one to carry Chloé. It was an intelligent, caring man who had birthed her, and was principal in helping Chloé and Andre heal. Dr. Francois Bonhomme was a good man, who did his best to involve himself in Chloé’s life. And he wasn’t concerned enough about reputation to care what that entailed. He happily played the akuma, happily tutored Chloé in the subjects she didn’t understand, happily had his nails painted by his daughter. Because he was her Papa, and he loved her.</p><p>Francois had a lot of love to give, too. He took Sabrina and Marinette in like they were his own, giving both girls a more reliable pillar of support. He wanted to be involved with them, and them with him.</p><p>And considering that he was a rather renowned professor of anthropology, it shouldn’t have been a surprise what he offered for their summer vacation.</p><p>“China?!” Chloé said, with stars in her eyes.</p><p>“Yup. I’m headed to a remote town in China with my colleagues. We recently found some massive ruins, and we’ve finally got permission to excavate. We’re gonna set up in town and try to figure out what’s going on there before we start poking around, so we might not see anything exciting at first...” Francois rubbed the back of his neck. “But I think it’d be good for you three to get out of the city for a while. I know the drama around here can be pretty intense, especially considering that all three of you are in positions of moderate fame. You all can take a breather. We’ll have internet connection if you really need it, but I’d like you three to do some activities that are more tactile. Of course, I’ve already got you three approved to come, and you’ll have your own temporary housing together, so if you need to bring things to do for the next few months, I encourage you to. In fact, I can even help you pick out some things. What do you think? You’re under no obligation, I promise.” Francois gave them all a kind smile.</p><p>“Absolutely!” Chloé cried immediately. “Three months in a foreign country with my Papa and best friends! No drama, no akumas, no Agreste, just us!” She said happily.</p><p>“I think my dad would be okay with that! It sounds great, Mister Francois!!” Sabrina chirped.</p><p>Marinette was very conflicted. “A-Ah... I really really want to! I promise! There’s something in China I wanna see, but... I have things I have to keep up with here. I don’t know.” She said quietly.</p><p>Chloé and Sabrina looked at each other. “Does Ladybug need your help?” Chloé asked.</p><p>Marinette jumped. “Chloé!!” She hissed.</p><p>“It’s alright, Marinette, I already figured it out. Chloé didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know. I was afraid that might be your answer. I understand that secret identities are very important, but if there’s anything I can do as an adult to help you...” He trailed off.</p><p>Marinette smiled. “Just... let me talk it out. It’d help her a lot if I went, because she thinks there might be information on the Miraculous in China, but... I’m afraid of leaving her to deal with akumas alone. We’ll have to talk it out! Alone. I’m sorry. I swear I’ll get back to you, Mister Francois!” Marinette was rambling before she knew it. Chloé hugged her, grounding her before she spiraled. Marinette started to relax. “I’m gonna... I gotta go home.”</p><p>There were lots of changes in her life. But the best one was being allowed to be excused for superhero duties, even if they didn’t have the full truth.</p><p>— It took a lot of planning. Like, a lot. Master Fu wasn’t mad at her for revealing Multimouse, since it wasn’t her main identity, and because it was part of the plan with kwamibuster. However, it made things complicated.</p><p>They decided that Multimouse would indeed be going to China, but she would be taking the Miracle Box with her, just in case. Wayzz would stay with Fu in order to inform the other kwamis of incoming akumas. Then, Marinette could step out to go to Paris on grounds of ‘assisting Ladybug.’</p><p>She immediately told Francois, but needed a week to prepare. And prepare she did. Marinette utilized her skills of puzzle-making and fashion designer to make a large pink messenger bag with a hidden compartment for each kwami that could only be unlocked by her or the kwami occupying it.</p><p>Some meditations and preparing snacks for the kwamis later (plus powerups, just in case), and she was ready.</p><p>—</p><p>“Alright, I think that’s all we need. Marinette has everything she needs for sewing, Sabrina has what she needs for kickboxing and sketching, Chloé has plenty for journaling and photography.” Francois was looking down a list while carrying Chloé’s main suitcase easily. They were approaching the private plane set to take the team to the site, which sat grand and huge in the airport. It was a plane dedicated to these sorts of scientific teams, made to be completely first class for all its travelers.</p><p>“Remember, the village we’re staying in is at the base of the Wugong Mountains, and the ruins are pretty high up. It’s going to be cold, so I hope you’ve prepared warm clothes.” He reminded them.</p><p>Marinette approached the jet, shivering in anticipation and nervousness. Her pigtails were traded for twin buns with pink ribbons, and she wore a slick pink parka made for cold mountain air. Her skirt was brown, and she wore two pairs of black tights with furred boots. The Mouse’s necklace hung on her chest, and a long white scarf wrapped around her neck, giving cover to her two kwamis.</p><p>Sabrina hurried behind her. She was wearing a large grey sweater and a long burgundy skirt with black hiking boots. She wore grey tights.</p><p>Chloé smiled happily as she almost skipped to the jet. She was wearing a bright yellow hiking jacket and black ski pants, with white hiking boots. Her hair was adorned with a familiar golden comb.</p><p>The three didn’t need to say anything to read each other’s moods. They looked at each other and each smiled. Chloe offered her arms, and her two best friends hooked their arms with hers, walking confidently to the plane.</p><p>The plane’s seating had two sections. A lounge suite, for everyone, and several high-class bedrooms where the passengers roomed with each other. The three entered inside into the lounge suite, where Marinette, having never been in first class, was blown away. The interior was very fancy, with many different scientists and professors splitting into the lounge-styled seating sections. There was food being served, mostly fancy snackstuff, like cheese and wine.</p><p>Marinette spotted many people who looked just as in awe as her, university students sitting in a corner and mumbling their amazement. Then there were those like Chloé, who looked happy, but unsurprised, such as a portly older African fellow who was very happily eating a five course meal. Still, there were those who were happy to catch up with colleagues, like Francois, who waved to many older people and got many waves back.</p><p>The four of them found a table to sit at together, with a television displaying the news.</p><p>‘FASHION MOGUL TO TAKE TRIP TO SHANGHAI WITH SON AND MUSE’ Read the tagline. Francois scoffed and turned it off. Then his phone began to ring. He brought it up, and Chloé, seated next to him, gasped happily at the name.</p><p>Francois answered the video call request with a fond smile.</p><p>“There’s my two favorite people.” Andre cooed happily from over the phone.</p><p>“Hi daddy!!” Chloé said happily, beaming at him as she hugged her Papa’s arm.</p><p>“Hello princess! And hello my darling, as well.” Andre flashes a shy smile at Francois, who chuckled, cheeks heating pink on his pale face.</p><p>“Don’t be so sly, Andre. There are people here.” He scolded playfully. “Are you taking care of yourself?” Francois asked worriedly.</p><p>“I am, I promise. Audrey has taken off to who knows where, so it’s just me.” Andre told them soothingly. “More importantly, did the four of you make it there alright?”</p><p>“We did. No interruptions so far. Wen and her assistant are going to meet us in China, and everyone here seems to be ready and prepared.” Francois told him confidently.</p><p>“Good, good! I expect plenty of pictures, my little princess. And I expect to hear you ramble about your trip to me, my darling.” Andre chuckled warmly. “Please be careful. I know well that Chloé’s tendency to attract trouble like a magnet came from your genes, Francois.”</p><p>“I can’t make any promises, my love.” Francois laughed lightly.</p><p>“Alright. Try to come home in one piece. Je t’aime, Francois.” Andre told him tenderly.</p><p>The three girls gasped at the intense confession. Francois, for his part, was blushing red all over, suddenly shy and flustered. “M-moi aussi, je t’aime.” He mumbled, hiding his face with a hand. Andre laughed at being able to catch his lover off guard.</p><p>“Take care and keep me updated, you two. Au revoir!” Andre finished, the video cutting out.</p><p>“He said—“ Marinette started, shocked.</p><p>“I’m aware. He’s always made it clear that he feels that intensely for me... and I to him, of course.” Francois was trying to hide his grin behind a hand and failing miserably. “He takes me by surprise every time, though. Still, every time I get a little more used to it. Still can’t top how he proposed to me...”</p><p>“He proposed to you?” Sabrina gasped.</p><p>“Of course he did, the hopeless fool. We were in university together, and he told me that if he got same-sex marriage legalized by 2015, I would have to marry him. I choked on my sandwich.” He barely held back his giddy giggles.</p><p>“He succeeded, of course, but... things change, you know? The only constant of this world is that it isn’t constant, and Andre was stuck between a rock and a hard place when Audrey first decided that she needed his wealth. He couldn’t reject her, in fear of her exposing my secret. But things got worse when he agreed. People saw Chloé when she was born, and they saw that Audrey didn’t look like she’d been pregnant. Not to mention that Audrey doesn’t really look like Chloé in the face... especially not when she was little. I had to get leave my daughter and fiancé behind to protect them. Still, I have no hard feelings towards Andre when it comes to the loveless marriage he was forced into. I’m just glad I can safely be with my family now.” He smiled solemnly, petting Chloé’s hair as she sniffles and hugged him tighter.</p><p>“Things do change, huh...” Marinette thought aloud. She thought about all the things that had changed so far, about how much she had changed. From everyday ladybug to average bully. From unknown artist to Jagged Stone’s niece. From Chloé’s victim to her best friend. From normal girl to superhero.</p><p>“That’s right. Everything changes. Sometimes you cause it, but a lot of times, it’s out of your control. But there is one thing you can control: your reaction to change.” He told Marinette wisely. “Now! Anyone up for an early lunch?”</p><p>“Me!!” The three girls cheered.</p><p>—</p><p>Disembarking the plane several hours later, the three girls were extremely tired and jet lagged. Francois was still smiling kindly as usual, but he also was equipped with a jumbo thermos of coffee, which he passed to the three of them so they could take small sips of it and wake up a little.</p><p>The rest of the research team was waiting for them, or at least, most were. It was midnight, and many were asleep. However, many more were awake to help the new arrivals move into temporary housing.</p><p>A boy about their age with long black hair in a ponytail helped carry the girl’s bags into their shared room. He introduced himself, but Marinette could barely remember his name. She was so sleepy...</p><p>As her stuff was settled, and she was about to crawl into bed...</p><p>She heard a song.</p><p>It was a sad, heartbreaking song, drifting faintly out of the mountains. Marinette’s feet moved without her permission, and she found herself running out of the house and outside, looking around frantically. Someone was in trouble. Someone was singing that song because they were in trouble! She had to help them!!</p><p>She didn’t register the boy chasing after her as she dashed, faster than she ever had, down the road, through the village, and up, up, up—</p><p>She finally stopped and looked up at the Ruins, all too familiar and yet unfamiliar—</p><p>The kwamis buzzed in her bag, all of them crying out as they recognized the energy, recognized someone they knew in trouble—</p><p>The world swayed—</p><p>Memories flooded her mind—</p><p>She fell to the snow, unconscious.</p><p>—</p><p>“...Zhu... Zhu... ZHU XIANG!”</p><p>“Wah!” Marinette awoke, and took a tumble to the floor.</p><p>The voice scoffed. “Always sleeping in. Is this a trait of all Ladybug holders?”</p><p>Marinette rolled over, and brushed impossibly long, silky black hair out of her face. She frowned at the person above her, and heard herself answer.</p><p>“Are all monkeys this nosy, Yat-Sen?” She grumbled at the tiny boy above her, balancing on his staff.</p><p>“Only because you make me, Xiang! We’re training to be Guardians, you know! We have to love each other like brother and sister!” The boy cackled.</p><p>Marinette huffed. “Well, ‘little brother’, how about you go bother someone else? I have to get ready and I’m not letting you see me change!”</p><p>“Awww, you’re not fun... I know! I’ll go bother Fu!” The monkey user cackled again and ran away.</p><p>“YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, WANG YAT-SEN!” She yelled angrily, chasing the younger boy out. She ran through the snow in bare feet, but she barely noticed it. She was used to the cold mountains, having lived here all her life. She was taken in as a baby by her Master and trained to be next Ladybug. To protect her country from corruption.</p><p>That’s right. Her name isn’t Marinette. It’s Zhu Xiang. She’s the current holder of the ladybug miraculous.</p><p>She stops suddenly, looking around. “Gah... where’d that brat go?”</p><p>Tikki flew out of her pocket. “Hold on, Xiang, I’ll check!” And up the god floated, looking around the huge courtyard.</p><p>“Ah!! Thank you so much, Master Tikki!” Xiang called up.</p><p>“He’s headed to the front gate, Xiang!” Tikki called.</p><p>“Right!” Xiang waited for Tikki to hide back in her hair before she continued running. She was running fast, because of her training, going faster than any normal human. Ahead, she could see Yat-Sen. She was so close!!</p><p>“GOTCHA!” A black blur tackled Yat-Sen into the snow, laughing. A boy in black robes that covered every part of him had Yat-Sen pinned. Xiang breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Bái! Thank goodness you caught him!!”</p><p>“Oh, heya Xiang!~ Was he trying to aggravate someone?” The boy sat up on top of Yat-Sen, looking up at Xiang and revealing white everything. White skin, hair, lips, and eyes. His whole body was white like snow, but Bái was warm like a fireplace.</p><p>“Yeah, he was trying to find Fu.” She stopped to catch her breath.</p><p>Bái nodded. “Ah, I see!! A hero as usual!! I admire you, Xiang!” He gave her a playful salute. He looked at her a second longer. Then he started to strip off his shirt.</p><p>“BÁI?!” She shouted in shock, going redder and redder as her friend revealed more scarred, pale skin to the cold air.</p><p>“Oh? I thought we were having a nude party, since you aren’t wearing anything!” Bái hummed, ignoring Yat-Sen’s screaming and struggle as he tries to get away.</p><p>Xiang looked down. And then screamed.</p><p>“GYAAAH!!! I’m so sorry!! He woke me up and I was concentrated on saving Fu that I forgot to dress!” She panicked. A shirt hit her in the face. She looked at it, and saw it was Bái’s.</p><p>“It’s okay! We all make mistakes. Plus, today is cloudy. I’ll survive.” He gave a kind smile.</p><p>Xiang gave a shaky smile. “You’re the best, Bái.” She said softly. Putting on the shirt, she ran to him and kissed his cheek, making him perk up in surprise and happiness. “I’m gonna say bye to Fu before he gets too far! I’ll be back in a sec!!” She yelled as she continued running.</p><p>“Heheh... Bye Xiang!!” Bái waved, lovestruck.</p><p>“You two are so gross! Can’t you wait until your adults to act like you’re married?!” Yan-Sen complained.</p><p>“Hey, be careful about what you wish for!” Plagg cackled, poking out of Bái’s pants pocket. “It might just come true!”</p><p>Xiang kept running, bare feet slapping the snow. She reached the gate of the temples and ran out, down the mountain. She saw a tall boy walking down calmly, and she brightened.</p><p>“FU!!” The boy turned around just in time to catch Xiang as she tackled him in a hug.</p><p>“Xiang, you’re awake?! When I was checking to say goodbye, you were asleep.” The studious boy looked shy as he held her on his hip. “I didn’t want to disturb your rest...”</p><p>“Hehe, you’re so sweet to me, Fu! But for your information, your little brother decided that I should be awake. Me and Bái only narrowly stopped him from coming after you.” She explained with aggravation. “Still! Look on the bright side! I got to say bye to you before you went to your training!” She giggled.</p><p>“Ah, true... that’s a very bright side.” He chuckled, not able to meet her eyes with his shyness. She was too beautiful for him to behold is what he thought. Xiang didn’t see that, of course.</p><p>“Be careful with your training, ok? I know the Masters can be strict, but Master Wayzz will protect you!! Plus! I believe in you!” Xiang pressed a kiss to his cheek and hopped out of his arms. She was taller than even him, slender and lithe. She smiled down at him.</p><p>Fu looked up at her, and turned away, smiling sappily. “A-ah... Thank you. I promise I’ll be careful. I should get going. Goodbye.” Hurriedly, he turned and continued on his way, fleeing from his feelings.</p><p>Xiang smiled at his retreating figure. She turned back around, facing the gate, standing strong, and began to sing a joyful song.</p><p>And everything stopped.</p><p>—</p><p>“Ahh!” Marinette yelled as she shot up in bed.</p><p>“Marinette!” Three different voices screamed.</p><p>That was... that was her name, right? She was Marinette? Yes, she was Marinette.</p><p>And she was being checked over by her two best friends and her best friend’s dad.</p><p>“Wha... what happened?” She mumbled, suddenly feeling exhausted.</p><p>“You ran all the way to the Ruins out of nowhere and then passed out in the snow. Scared us to death!” Francois scolded.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just... I heard a voice. A song. Someone... needing help.” Marinette explained. She thought about her... dream??? No, a memory. Of a past Ladybug, and monkey, and black cat, and... a boy named Fu. Whose brother had the surname Wang.</p><p>Wang Fu.</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>“I’m going back to bed!” Marinette announced.</p><p>“But you’ve been sleeping for fourteen hours!!” Chloé protested.</p><p>—</p><p>It took a while for Marinette to really come to terms with what she saw. Tikki told her that she was able to see into the memories of a past ladybug wielder, but she couldn’t say why. It was... a lot to process. But eventually she told what truth she could.</p><p>“You saw into the memories of a past Mouse Wielder?” Chloé gasped.</p><p>“I see... so these ruins are related to the Miraculous.” Francois mumbled.</p><p>“So what does that mean?” Sabrina asked worriedly.</p><p>“It means that I’ll take her back when we know what we’re dealing with. But you three need to stay here until then. I need to inform my colleagues, though. Is it possible I could borrow your mouse friend?” Francois asked.</p><p>“Y-Yes. Just be careful with her.” Mullo climbed out of her scarf at her signal, and floated into the gentle professor’s waiting hands.</p><p>“I’ll be back later today. Be careful!!” Francois said. He exited the housing, and as he did, a boy with very long black hair came in.</p><p>“Uh... hey. Marinette, right? Sorry to intrude.” He said nervously, not able to look her in the eyes. “My name is Wen Zhi. I was the one who chased you into the mountains. I wanted to, um... make sure you were okay.” He finally finished.</p><p>“Oh... thank you.” Marinette smiled, truly grateful. For some reason, something about this boy made her heart ache. “I’m sorry about that. I just... thought I heard something.”</p><p>“The song, right?” He asked.</p><p>“You... can hear it?” Marinette asked, eyes wide.</p><p>He nodded. “I’ve lived most my life in this village with my aunt. I’m the one who found the Ruins. Because I heard the singing. And... I wanted to help. I thought I was the only one.” He played with his hair bashfully.</p><p>“Do you... want to talk about it later? Maybe? Or we could just hang out! Or... I don’t know.” She looked away.</p><p>“You kinda seem... familiar.” She finished. Chloé and Sabrina were looking between them like watching a ping pong match.</p><p>Zhi nodded. “A-ah! That’d be great! Any of those. I mean... I’m good with anything. You, uh. Also seek familiar, somehow.” He noticed that the two girls were staring at him. “Ah. I’m just gonna. Go. If you want to talk, I’m usually around town square!” Just as quickly as he came... He was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>